The Sad Cry
by AmeCassee
Summary: ...With a heavy heart and remorseful mind, he stood up, the noise of the surroundings seemed to stop and help him find his way to the sad cry...


**A/N:** I've had this thought running around in my head for a while. Its more of a compassion piece, and I like this side of him. I loved the little girls too, and since those scenes with the family were cut, twitches I thought it would be nice for another interlude. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As usual, Lucas owns the world….sighs

The Sad Cry

_AmeCassee_

His meditation exercises were not working. He was sitting cross-legged on the lush green grass. The sun shone down heavily onto his head but he paid it no mind. The wind embraced him in its gentle grip as it caressed his skin. He had his eyes closed, and he slowly tuned out the world around him. Gradually the songs of the birds and the flowing of the water closed off from his hearing and he was at peace in his own private escape. Nothing could touch him here and it was ironic that he felt the safest in his little haven, yet he was at his weakest, unguarded and unaware.

He stilled his mind, calmed his nerves, slowed down his heart. He remembered his memories of the morning, what had happened, and how incensed he had been. He cursed his thin temper that was ready to snap with a simple misplaced word. He mentally shook his head, clearing his thoughts again, and began anew. He was beginning to seal off the world, when he heard it. A sad kind of wailing, a single tune that pulled at his heart. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head slowly, the direction of the noise. He closed his eyes as he sighed, he head hanging down defeated. With a heavy heart and remorseful mind, he stood up, the noise of the surroundings seemed to stop and help him find his way to the sad cry.

Six year old Ryoo Naberrie sat at the base of a tree, her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around the cloth covered legs. Her head rested down in the hollow her limbs created, and it was there she cried. She didn't mean to do it, didn't mean to touch it. She saw the object, sitting there, and her childlike curiosity got the better of her. It was then that she was found holding it, and he was not happy. He yelled at her, not to touch it, it wasn't a toy, didn't she know she could get hurt. She was scared, and she ran, right out here to the area far enough away from the house, but close enough so she wouldn't get lost.

She tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming. She sniffed, calmed a little, then remembered his expression and his words and began to cry again. His eyes had such a fire in them, and his jaw was clenched. She had never feared him before, but she did then. So it was with good reason that upon hearing a twig snap, she looked up and saw him standing there, and froze. She slid back a little, keeping her eyes trained in him, but she dare not look at his face, she would not look any higher than his chest. She sniffed, and her hand rose unconsciously to wipe at her red eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she slid her hands down and clasped them around her legs again. Her head looked down at her lap, she was to ashamed to look at him anymore.

Anakin's chest constricted when he came to the source of the sound. He wanted to kick himself, knowing her pain and anguish was his fault. There was little Ryoo, crying her eyes out. He didn't know what to do, he was not really great with children. He considered going to talk to someone, maybe telling them she was out here, when he stepped on a twig. Her head shot up, and her face was just so pitiful. It made him feel like a complete fool, and he wanted to cry himself when he noticed her scoot back further, away from him. When he noticed her eyes, the sadness, pain, and slight fear residing there, his heart broke. No child should have to feel like this.

So with baited breath, as everything went still, he moved towards her. He saw he body stiffen even more, and he tried to pacify her fears with the force, reaching out to her to comfort her. Her head was still downcast when he reached her side, and he kneeled down so he was on her level. Her body still shook with repressed sobs and silent tears fell from her eyes. He reached out a hand, and brushed the tears away, soothing noises coming from him. It was then she looked up at him, and her whole face was one of despair. I was then the dam broke and tears fell again from her bloodshot eyes as she rambled on and on about how sorry she was, how she would never do it again.

Anakin sat down on the grass, his hand rubbing her head in an affectionate way as he shushed her. It was the next line that took him completely by surprise.

"Do you hate me?"

He blinked at her, surprise and shock taking over his features. He simply looked at her sad face remembering he had said the exact same thing before as a child, and how upsetting it was to hear a child say that to you. He pulled her chin up with his finger, and smiled at her, shaking his head.

"I could never hate you, don't ever think that. I should be apologizing to you, I'm sorry I yelled. Now, I pose the same question to you, do you hate me?"

It took him by surprise when she threw herself at him, her small arms locked around his neck and she couldn't not speak, she was crying to hard. But he felt her shake her head rapidly, as he hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, and her tears were wetting his tunic, but he didn't care. When he heard her sniffing slow, and her tears had stopped, he shifted her, having her head resting on his chest, so he could look at her face. It was a wonderful feeling when he smiled at her, and her childish features broke into a grin as she smiled back.


End file.
